The Unlucky 13
by EdmioneForver
Summary: Soleil has a premonition in a coffee shop, Death by Caffeine, and saves 14 other people. After the memorial, the survivors die one by one. Will they ever cheat death?


Soleil Olivier, a 22 year old waitress at Death by Caffeine was serving three people who were original customers to the Cafe. Their names were Nick, Lori, and Janet. They usually sat at the table beside the large window they expanded a week ago. As she handed the cup of coffee sweetness to Nick, he gave her the usual large tip. They always sat at that table that no one else would sit at. When they weren't here, there was usually a crazy man who sat there, carving into the table. He always wore black. Always. Just this morning, he carved something else into the table, but she couldn't see it. She just left from one of her collage classes to work on her shift. She hummed as she cleaned the coffee machine, noticing a dark shadow behind her. She turned around, but nothing was there. She shrugged and went back to cleaning.

"Hey!" a loud voice said, gaining Soleil's attention. She turned around to see her best friend, Keeva Stringer. Everyone who came here always thought they were sisters. They were known for having the same bright red hair and striking green eyes along with the many freckles across their bodies. The only difference is their accents. Soleil has an French accent while Keeva has an Irish accent. Both of their parents, excluding Soleil's mom, were killed. Keeva's dad died in the Route 23 pile up while Soleil's dad was murdered.

"Did you drop your little sister off to your neighbors?" Soleil asked.

Keeva's little sister, Lyla, was in the second grade and one of the youngest in her class. Since her parents died, she stayed with her sister, who just bought a new apartment. She was a spitting image of her older sister.

"Yeah. Boss says you need to fix the military clock, it stopped this morning."

"Alright, I'll get to it in a minute."

"He says now."

"Alright," Soleil growled.

She walked over to the clock which read in military time. She looked at it and it stopped directly at 6:00 in the morning. In military time, it would have been 18:00. But the last zero stopped at the middle, so she couldn't see it. She only saw the number 180. She noticed another shadow behind her, but again didn't see anything. She tried to fix it, but nothing happened.

"Need help," a voice whispered in her ears. She turned around to see Tristian behind her. She had a crush on him in middle school and high school, but she then realized he was a flirt and a womanizer. He was about 6'2, had black hair which covered his blue eyes that compared to the blue ocean. He took the clock from her hand and fixed it to the time which it currently was, 5:56, 17:56 in military time. He set it back on the wall and looked down at her.

"Don't I get a thanks from you?" he asked, cocking his head to the side like a dog.

"T-Thanks."

"No problem."

"WAITER!" two voiced yelled at the same time. She looked behind Kristian and saw twins that went to her school. Their names were Daniel and Danielle Middleton. They both had sandy-blond hair and light brown eyes. They took everything as a joke and never did their work, yet they still manage to pass their classes. They were good friends with Tristian, who walked over to them with a smile on his face. Soleil went back to the counter and saw a long line. With about eight people in it. A few she recognized. Officer James Deacon was a regular customer and always came here every day to get his coffee. Mary-Elizabeth Johnson, otherwise known as Babycheeks, was a stripper, who came later than she did today. Maybe her shift was longer. There was Kristi McDowel, a snobby girl in her classes, who got everything she wanted. There was also Zachary Lewis, the shy bookworm, who never said a word to no one. A girl around 16 or 17 was talking to a boy a year or two older than her. There was a young guy in the back, but she really couldn't see his face. The man in front of the unknown boy, was waiting with a caring look on his face, his dark skin glowing in the sunlight.

"I got some of them," Amani Townsend said, walking to the other side of Soleil. Amani was a lesbian and was known for her unique look. Her hair was black with white streaks in the bottom. She had huge tits and a nice shaped butt to match. She had a natural tan to her, being mixed. Her mom was black and her dad was white. Her girlfriend and her were always arguing whenever they saw each other.

"Those of you in the back, come to me."

The back of the line moved to the other side of the line and began saying their orders. Soleil turned her attention back to her line and saw Officer Deacon, who waved at her.

"Hello Sol, how are you today?"

"The usual, so what do you want today?"

"The usual."

Soleil nodded and walked to the coffee maker, grabbed a cup, and waited for the coffee to finish pouring the right amount. But what she didn't see was a small crack due to the problem of being used for more than five years. The line wasn't a big deal to her, she would be done in about two minutes. She stopped thinking when the coffee machine started to make a loud screeching noise. She looked at the clock, 18:00, it read. She looked closer again and noticed she couldn't see the last zero again. She looked around when a gust of wind blew around her, but she saw nothing. She looked over to Nick's table and noticed Nick looking around, fear filling his eyes. She looked through the window and saw a truck coming towards them in full speed.

"LOOK OUT!" she yelled. The trio looked at her, then at Nick, and finally at the window. The truck came through the window and into the shop.

"NOOO!" Soleil screamed. She watched Janet got ran over, Lori's head fall to the side of her body, and Nick's body flying across the room, hitting the wall hard.

She didn't notice Amani on the side were the truck was. Everything went in slow motion when the truck went through the small wall and strait toward Amani, crushing her to the wall, sending blood everywhere. Soleil covered her face and ran over to the truck were she saw Amani's lifeless eyes staring at the window of the truck. She stood still, ignoring the sounds of screaming. The truck leaking gas.

"Come on!" Kristian yelled, grabbing Soleil's hands. She looked over and saw Officer Deacon telling everyone to get out of the way. The coffee maker's noise became louder and finally went out of control, sending a large amount of steaming hot coffee into Deacon's face. He stumbled blindly, covering his patchy, red face, and ran into the small rack made for extra aprons for workers. He fell on it, the rack sticking out of the middle of his chest. He coughed and finally became lifeless.

Over in a corner was the young boy and girl, holding each other. They watched those people die and moved closer when high pitch noise came through the room. The girl got up and ran towards the glass door trying to avoid the noise until the glass of the door broke, sending giant shards around the cafe. One shard cut her major artery as a few went into her eyes. She ran around screaming until she fell limp due to the lose of blood. The boy watched in horror and payed no attention to the can opener malfunctioning. He ran behind the large counter and hid behind it, tears streaming down his face.

The unknown guy in the back of the line managed to get out of the coffee shop but became unsuccessful when a car going full speed ran into him, his blood splattering the car, the driver blinded by the red liquid. The driver tried to get out of the way of a on coming car and jerked his car to the left, making it roll in the direction of the shop.

The other driver swerved the car, still pressing on the gas. It stopped once it ran into a truck full of poles, once of the poles going through his forehead.

Back to the boy, he hid behind the counter, watching the car hit the boy and the other run to the pole truck, a pole going through the man's forehead. The whirring of the can opener got louder, finally gaining the boy's attention as he turned around and remembering the sight the the blade fly towards his right eye before he knew no more.

Zach was over at a booth, hiding from any possible thing that could kill him. He watched all the people die and noticed Soleil was looking at something behind him. He got from under the table, turned around and watch the car spinning towards him. He watched in slow motion as the car flipped into the shop toward him and soon he felt excruciating pain throughout his body before the car landed completely on him. The dark man, who stood in front of the rolling car watched it crush that quiet guy, backed away when the car's wheels hit the ground. As the car hit the ground, one of the tires flew off, sending it towards the man, crashing it against his face, brains and gore everywhere. Soleil, Tristian, Keeva, Kristi, 'Babycheeks', and the twins ran towards the back.

"What the fuck is this?" Kristi questioned.

'I don't know!" Soleil yelled, "but don't go out there."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" Kristi yelled, opening the door that lead to the front. The gas of the truck caught fire and exploded, Kristi covered in a fiery abyss.

Babycheeks watched in horror and screamed when Kristi ran into the door, her blackened face rubbing on the small circle window. After a few seconds, she slid down away from the door. Babycheeks looked through the window and saw the other car catch fire, killing the man inside. The explosion sent the door back with so much force, it broke apart Babycheek's body, which was slumping on the ground.

The twins ran off together, holding hands, running behind the boxes. With a large tumble, the boxes fell down sending very heavy boxes on the twins. They screamed of a few seconds the then their screams were both silenced.

"Let's go in here," Tristian suggested, opening the door to the freezer room. The trio ran inside and stood in silence. The ground shook again, making the three tumble around. Keeva, who tripped on her feet, landed on a large hook, the hook going through he forehead and out of the back. Soleil let a sob slip out and cried. A large explosion went through the freezer room, catching Tristian on fire, then the fire came towards Soleil, covering her up with the flames. Then, as if being pulled back was back inside of the cafe, holding the clock, Tristian behind her.

"Need help?" he whispered in her ear. She paid no attention to him and looked at the clock. _180 _it read. Then her ears reached the sound of the news.

"Today is the thirteenth anniversary of the Flight 180 catastrophe. Today is the day we remember all the people we lost that day and the survivors who died afterward. Come join the others at the Mount Abram High School to remember those beautiful students."

"WAITER!" she heard the twins yell.

"We have to get out of here," Soleil whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Keeva asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"We have to get out of here! We're all going to die if we don't!"

"Don't say that! Today is not the right day!" Officer Deacon said, his face red of anger.

"We are we have to get out of here!"

"Who the fuck do you thing you are. Your aren't Browning, we aren't on a fucking plane," Kristi yelled. The people around her walked to her and listened to her crazy antics. The only people who couldn't hear her was the trio by the large window, who were having their own conversation.

"Did you hear that, she's fucking crazy," Kristi said, pointing a finger in Soleil's face.

"She's not crazy!" And with that, Keeva stormed up to Kristi and slapped her strait in the face. A fight between the two went on and the owner of the shop came in when he heard the ruckus.

"ALL OF YOU, GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

The large group walked out, Keeva and Kristi glaring at each other, Tristian separating the two. The group walked out of the back of the store and walked across the street from the shop. Everyone was complaining except for Zach, who was reading a book, ignoring everyone else.

"What's going on?" the twins asked.

"I saw it...we all died...all of us," Soleil said, tears streaming down her face.

"What bullshit!" Kristi said.

Everyone turned around at the sound of something crashing into glass. And there was that large truck Soleil saw before. After a minute, the whole shop was in flames. The man who was supposed to have a pole through his head, came out of the car, blood going down his face, a large cut on the side of his face. A man ran out of the shop and fell to the floor, stop dropping and rolling. The dark man ran over to the other man and swiped at the man with flame all around and finally gotten rid of them. The man had burns across his face and his clothes were burnt.

"Thank you," the man said.

Everyone one stared at the shop, except for Zach, who was still reading. Fifteen people. Thirteen Deaths.

**There you go. I know, I rushed the aftermath a bit, but I tried to get it uploaded so quickly. Hope you like it. And the reason why there was so many characters was because when I started writing, more people began submitting their characters. More characters=a longer story.**


End file.
